Mithnaro the banisher of Darkness
by silmarlfan1
Summary: a hooded figure looks out the window in the fortress of Formenos, a simple with has unbelieveable consiquenses to Findekano. Warning: MPREG, Slash, Birth scenes. someone had to do it. Warning: characters not mine only borrowed them for fun.


Mithnaro- the Banisher of Darkness

Characters: Finwe, Manwe, Varda, Maedhros, Fingon, Fingolfin, Feanor, Namo Mandos, Irmo Lorien, Original Character, Sons of Feanor, Nerdanel, The Valar.

Warnings: Slash, M-Preg, Maedhros/ Fingon parings

Chapter 1- Two Lovers at Formenos

The day was waning on, when a lone figure came into the view of the window. He was clothed in elegant robes and a warm winter cloak covered his broad shoulders. The clothes were wrapped around him to protect him against the cold weather of the fortress of Formenos.

He smiled brightly, when he saw the red-haired elf ride past the gates. The cold wind blew into the window and chilled him slightly.

The dark-haired elf slowly made his way to a chair by the window and sat down with great effort. Findekano smiled and waited for his lover to enter the room to see the surprise that had sent him there in the first place.

Findekano heard his lover's soft footsteps in the hall, alerting him to his approach, and he struggled to his feet.

"This was easier at Yule," Findekano grumbled before gasping softly in surprise and smiling warmly. Thoughtfully tracing his finger over his robe's intricate designs and embroidery, he walked to the window seat and leaned on the windowsill. Footsteps could be heard faintly outside the room, coming up the steps down the hall. Findekano continued to smile warmly when the large wooden door opened making a sight creaking sound on its' iron hinges, though he did not turn around. The tall redhead slowly approached Findekano from behind, casting his long shadow on him from the light on his back in the hallway. Findekano closed his eyes and remembered the day he was making love and made a silent wish and prayer; getting him into such a mess. Then he remembered the day he discovered that his wish was granted. That was a day he would ever remember for its uncertainty. But right now he enjoying his lovers embraces; for his lover had wrapped strong arms around him, making him smile as his red-haired lover kissed his neck. He turned in the arms to meet two lavender-gray orbs, shining with a fire all their own, staring back at him.

" Maitimo," Findekano breathed. "I'm so glad you have come." Maitimo smiled and kissed Findekano full on the mouth. Findekano relished this kiss and wrapped his arms around Maitimo's neck, holding him close as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly Maitimo pulled away a look of confusion writ upon his face.

"What was that?" Maitimo asked looking down at the center of Findekano's robes. Findekano smiled warmly and took Maitimo's hand in his.

"That, my love," Findekano said smiling, "is my surprise." Findekano parted his cloak and reviled slowly, a swollen abdomen before placing Maitimo's hand on the very center. Maitimo's eyes widened at the sight of Findekano's abdomen, but widened even more, when he felt a light thump against his hand. Maitimo's jaw slackened and his mouth dropped open, when he felt a form brushing up against his hand from inside his lover's belly.

"How…?" Maitimo stammered, staring at the swollen belly and feeling the slight movements of the babe within. "This is impossible, Kano, you could not be…" Maitimo could not even say the word, " When…?" Findekano smiled and let Maitimo kneel down and press his ear to the swollen abdomen. Findekano set his hand on Maitimo's head and began to stroke his lover's thick red locks, fingering them and burying his fingers in them. Maitimo looked up at Findekano, his face writ in utter disbelief.

"You heard?" Findekano smiled and Maitimo nodded slowly, his jaw still slacked. Findekano took Maitimo's face in his hands and smiled, when Maitimo rose to stare him in the face.

"I prayed for this, My Russandal," Findekano said, "I prayed to the One and he answered," Maitimo was kneeling again ear listening to the unborn babe's heartbeat. Maitimo kept smiling even when the babe kicked his cheek.

"Maitimo?" Findekano said while stroking Maitimo's hair.

"Hmm?"

"The Baby," Findekano said.

"What about it?" Maitimo asked smiling as he felt the babe press against his hand.

"It's yours," Findekano said. Maitimo's head snapped up like a dog's does when his name is called.

"What?" Maitimo said breathily.

"The baby, you're its' father," Findekano said smiling at Maitimo's shock.

"What?" Maitimo said in stupor.

"I was with you the night of its conception. I am 7 months, Maitimo," Findekano said, "I will give birth in late spring to our child." Maitimo stared in disbelief at his lover, the only elf he had ever loved truly, standing before him with a hand on the womb that was carrying his child. Maitimo smiled and raised his eyes toward heaven, tears of joy unimaginable rolling down his face.

"Eru Iluvatar," he cried, "give me the strength to understand this miracle that you have given, and to raise it as you will." Findekano caressed the child within him and inwardly thanked the One for the gift that he was soon to bear. But unbeknownst to either of them there was another reason why Findekano was granted his wish to bear Maitimo's child. And while Findekano did not realize it the child he would soon bring into Amen, was the youngest child of the Ainur and was by far the most powerful and gifted. To his brethren he was called Mithnaro, the white flame; for they knew he was coming but just not when or where. The how was thought that he would come down as all the other Ainur did and become possibly the most powerful Maia ever, but it was not to be, for Mithnaro was not completed and Eru had his reasons. He wanted him to be completed by the love of two Eldar; both with spirits forged in fire. With the father being the Eldest son of the Spirit of Fire, Feanaro, and the mother the eldest of the Wise Finwe, Nolofinwe.

This child that Findekano was to bear, on the first day of summer, was to be the most powerful Valar ever conceived; Mithnaro was the Banisher of Darkness.

Chapter 2- "It is Impossible"

Findekano leaned heavily on Maitimo gasping at the intense pain flowing through him. Maitimo gritted his teeth as Findekano dug his fingers into his wrist.

The baby was late and they both knew it. Maitimo thought it would be wise to return to Tirion, fearing complications during the delivery. Findekano was 2 weeks over due when they rode up the streets of Tirion, under the light of Telperion, to their home. They both mutually agreed that they would stay at the Feanarion house because of their fear of how Findekano's father would react to his eldest son heavy with child; the child of the eldest Feanarion no less.

The house was completely silent, when they came through the back door of the main house. Hand in hand, they made their way through the house and slowly up the stairs to Maitimo's room.

Findekano stopped at the top of the stairs and placed a worried hand on his unborn child.

"Kano, what is it?" Maitimo asked worriedly. "What is wrong?" Findekano rubbed his swollen abdomen and smiled.

" The baby moved," Findekano said with a smile upon his face. Since the babe had not yet been born and he was so late to be born the slightest movement had become somewhat uncomfortable for him but reminded him that his child was safely underneath his heart for a few more moments at least.

Maitimo smiled and they both continued down the hall, Maitimo's left hand resting on the baby and his other holding Findekano's hand. They passed by Maitimo's brothers' rooms; which held the sleeping brothers within. Then they passed Nerdanel and Feanaro's room, before coming to the end of the hall, to Maitimo's rooms. Maitimo slowly opened the door so they could enter. Findekano felt tired, for this was a far distance to walk. So Maitimo helped him out of his travel cloak and into their bed. Maitimo, on the other hand, slept in the chair by his desk.

Laurelin was waxing when Maitimo woke to the sound of a loud knock at his door. Findekano moaned and stirred in his deep sleep; rolling over so that his back was facing the window. Maitimo smiled and stood up; stretching out his long limbs like a cat, to relieve the stress put on them from sleeping in a chair all night. He quietly walked over to his bed, and gently covered Findekano's shoulders with the warm blanket on the bed; then kissed him on the temple before walking to the door. Maitimo went to the adjoining room, closing the door to his private bedroom on the way to his main door. Who ever it was at his door was now pounding on it very loudly. Maitimo unbolted the lock and opened the door. The huge oak door swung silently on the iron hinges, and Maitimo looked out only to be greeted by his father standing there, glaring at him. Maitimo was so shocked to see his father standing at the threshold of his door that he fell completely silent.

Feanaro glared angrily at his son and was silently stewing in rage. The silence was frightening and Maitimo knew that with each passing moment, his father was getting closer and closer to the point where he might strike him. Maitimo stood quietly for a moment before he bravely broke the silence.

"come in, atar," Maitimo said with a shaky voice, hinting to his fear.

Feanaro stood glaring at his son, his strong and beautiful, features marred with anger, and when he did speak his voice was hard with anger.

"Where in all of Amen have you been?" Feanaro growled, Maitimo was dumbstruck silent as his father yelled at him, "Do you even know what you put your mother and I through? You brothers are all in bed, dead tired after searching for _**YOU.**_ You had your grandfather worried into knots just wondering what happened to you. Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Nelyafinwe?" Maitimo glanced back to his bedroom door and the one who rested within. Feanaro saw him glance back at the door, and advanced over to the bedroom door.

Feanaro gripped the coiled, brass, lever knob, Maitimo paled with fear and spoke.

"I was with Kano," Maitimo said tying to keep his father away from the room.

Feanaro turned around with a confused and angry look on his face. "What?" he said very curtly.

"Kano wanted to show me something and I …" Maitimo began but was interrupted by his confused and shocked father.

"Wait, you found Findekano?"

"Yes," Maitimo said slowly and cautiously as he looked at his father as if he had just laughed at one of Arafinwe's jokes, "he was at Formenos. Why?" he asked in the same tone and manner. Feanaro looked at his son almost as if he was saying you-really-don't-know-do-you.

"Findekano ran away almost a year ago. We searched high and low for him but couldn't find him. You knew where he was?" Feanaro asked. Maitimo glanced back at the door and a look of worry crossed his face. Feanaro turned back to the door, and turned the lever knob. The giant walnut door swung on silent hinges and Feanaro stepped inside. Instantly his eyes fell on the back of a dark haired form in the bed. Findekano had once again shifted in his sleep and now his back was facing the door.

Feanaro knelt down by the bed and gently set his hand on the sleeping elf's shoulder. Findekano stirred and moaned as he woke, turning over to meet Feanaro's usually fiery gaze now calm and gentle. Findekano smiled, running his hand over his swollen abdomen from under the blankets. The babe had stirred; knowing that it was in the presence of the Spirit of Fire, and so it huddled closer to its' mother from within.

"Morning, uncle Feanaro," Findekano said calmly as the babe within stirred, still uneasy about its' grandfather's presence. Feanaro could not help but smile. There was something that was different about Findekano from the last time he had seen him; A warm glow that came from within his very being, something that he had only seen in a Vala at times. Was Findekano emanating this light of the Valar?

_**Impossible, **_Feanaro thought, and he stood up and turned away; trapped in deep thought. Maitimo entered and went to Findekano's side. Findekano shifted so that his back faced the window and so he could place Maitimo hand on the uneasy baby. Maitimo smiled and calmed the babe by reaching out with his spirit.

Feanaro turned back around and knelt down by his son, who was holding Findekano's hand and smiling. Feanaro stared at Findekano and Maitimo in amusement, it was no secret that they were lover, even Arafinwe could see that. But no matter how much everyone hated it they could not deny that they had a bond and it would break both of their hearts if they were to separate them. But right now he could not help but smile at their blatant show of affection. Then he saw a movement under the blankets. Feanaro saw Maitimo's arm go under the blanket and realized that Findekano still had a hand under the blanket as well.

Feanaro glowered at them a bit, thinking that they were fondling each other in front of him, and he was tried of it; so he snatched the edge of the blanket and threw it off Findekano's form. Feanaro stood wide eyed as his mouth dropped open in disbelief, his bright silver blue eyes drinking in the image before him. Feanaro beheld Maitimo and Findekano each holding a hand to Findekano's swollen pregnant belly. Findekano smiled again as Feanaro bent an ear to the abdomen and listened. Feanaro's eyes grew wide and looked toward the belly, not taking his ear away. Then Feanaro's mouth dropped open as the small babe huddled up to the warmth of Feanaro's hand, brushing its' own against his.

Feanaro removed his ear from Findekano's swollen abdomen but his hand remained.

"I … I … I … don't believe this," Feanaro said, "Kano, you're with child? It is impossible, a male cannot carry a child. Kano, you … who is the father?" Findekano smiled and looked at Maitimo lovingly, "Son? It is yours?" Feanaro looked over at his eldest son. Maitimo nodded and smiled as he bent his head and kissed the unborn babe.

Chapter 3- Announcements, Decisions, and Weddings

The week passed with little incident. Nelyafinwe's brothers were made known of the unbelievable pregnancy. They were just shocked when they saw his big belly and the movements underneath the tightly stretched skin. All of the brothers had to feel the baby stirring at least once inside Findekano's abdomen. So whenever Findekano felt the baby moving, any and all of the brothers that had not yet felt the baby move, came running to place a hand on Findekano's very swollen belly. Findekano did not mind this very much but was inwardly praying that it would be ready to come soon.

Nolofinwe had to be made known of his son's location and it was up to Feanaro to tell him. When Feanaro told him that his son was at his house Nolofinwe did not even wait for him to even finish his sentence before he had thrown his riding cloak on and ran out the door into the stables, took his fastest horse; and without bridle or saddle, rode over to Feanaro's house as fast as his horse's legs would carry him.

Nolofinwe bounded into the house past the door and into the living room where Findekano sat knitting a pair of booties for the unborn child. Nolofinwe stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway, when he saw Findekano and his condition. Findekano did not even notice that his father was there until the babe stirred causing him to gasp in surprise. Thinking that Findekano was going to have the babe, Nolofinwe bounded to his son's side. Findekano looked up to see his father staring back at him with worried eyes.

"Atar," Findekano gasped again as the babe kicked making him smile and place a hand on the unruly baby, "He's kicking, Atar." Findekano said making Nolofinwe relax just a little and just before he was about to speak Findekano gasped again, taking his hand and placing it on the baby, "Do you feel it?" Nolofinwe waited and then gasped when he felt a thud against his palm. "there." Findekano said smiling.

After that moment Nolofinwe needed no explanation. He just sat there feeling his grandchild kick his hand.

Feanaro and Nolofinwe both knew that the child had to be born very soon and decided to tell their mutual father, Finwe, about Findekano and the soon to be born baby. Both brothers were not to keen on this fact but were going to do it because it was necessary. The problem however was plucking up the courage to do so. With out making their father too angry. They decided it was now or never when Findekano began to notice that the baby was shifting down in the womb.

Feanaro entered the great hall were their father conducted his business. The council room was enormous. The room was over a hundred feet high at the wall and rose another forty feet at the center of the vaulted ceiling. Beautiful ribbed vaults were decorated with gold and silver, and the spaces between the ribbings were painted with the constellations of the sky above Middle Earth. His father had wanted that ever since Feanaro was a young babe still in the cradle. The large marble columns were painted and sculpted like trees; making the ribbings that spread out from the supports look like branches in a less than lit room. The floor was black and white marble of the finest kind and it was carefully placed in a pattern all across the floor. At the center of this massive room, that was a bit over two hundred feet long and as wide as it was tall, was a large long dark red table; that had been crafted by the finest artisan in the country and was made to look like a long oval. This large table was polished and waxed until it reflected the face of every person in the hall a well as the ceiling and at the very center of this table had been inlaid the seal of the House of Finwe; the royal seal.

Finwe and his counselors were sitting at the table, when the two princes came in the room; Feanaro was his usual calm and aloof self, gracefully and silently walking up to the end of the table, while Nolofinwe was less than his usual self. As a matter of fact he looked nervous. Finwe and his counselors looked up at the two princes as they walked passed them to their father. Finwe smiled at his two eldest sons and beckoned the to come closer. Feanaro came to his father's side first and knelt down in respect. Nolofinwe kept his distance but he also bowed to his father.

"My dear sons," Finwe said, smiling brightly at the sight of his sons together and not fighting, "what brings you two here to my council cambers today, hmm?" Feanaro looked up at his father with his silver blue eyes and instantly Finwe knew something was wrong, for one reason and one reason only: Feanaro's eyes shown with unrestrained fear. Finwe looked up at his second son and saw that same fear. Finwe calmly asked that the council take a recess until the next day, stating only that he needed some time to discuss something that had just come up, with his sons. when the counselors had left Finwe beckoned them over to his private study. This room was much smaller but it held the same regality as the massive council room. Finwe sat down at his desk and turned to his sons; expecting the worst.

"Alright," Finwe said as he settled into his chair, "what has happened now?" the Noldor king questioned. Feanaro looked over to his nervous brother, who would not even look at their father let alone answer him; so it was up to him, as usual.

"Well? I'm waiting," Finwe said patiently.

Feanaro took a deep steadying breath and answered.

"Atar, Findekano has resurfaced," Feanaro began, and Finwe's eyebrows shot up at this, and Feanaro continued, "along with Maitimo. But that is not what we have come here to tell you about."

"go on," Finwe said evenly.

"it seems as if Findekano has gotten himself into a bit of a predicament." Feanaro continued. Nolofinwe looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. _**Ever the diplomat,**_ Nolofinwe thought. _**That silver tongue of his is going to do more harm than good.**_ For some reason or another his inner voice always sounded like Feanaro, and it annoyed him to no end. It usually meant that he would have to just come out and confess or completely blab.

_**Now I know where Findekano gets his bluntness. **_He thought just before saying: "Findekano is pregnant." Feanaro and Finwe looked up at him, the former looking at him as if he had ruined a plan, and the latter looking at him in pure shock. _**I didn't know Atar's eyes could get that big.**_ Finwe looked as if he was about to faint. Then he took a deep steadying breath and stood up.

Feanaro gulped loudly. _**I'm in trouble**_, Feanaro thought.

"I must see this for myself," Finwe said quietly to his sons and strode out the door.

Finwe rode to his horse to the Feanarion household and was greeted by a sight that he had expected but had hoped was not true; Findekano sitting in the living room with Maitimo's brothers, who were all focused on either playing chess or reading or writing songs, and Nerdanel, who was showing Findekano how to knit a hat for the babe. Finwe's eyes stat on the very round belly of his second born grandson, realizing that his sons did not lie to him, and that Findekano was, in fact, pregnant and, by the look of it, about to give birth very soon. Finwe stepped into the room and loudly cleared his throat. All heads instantly went up from their work, and the Feanarion's all leapt to their feet to greet their grandfather, Nerdanel stood up and greeted her father-in-law; but Findekano remained seated, a hand on the happily stirring baby. Finwe knelt by Findekano's side and smiled.

"well met, Grandfather," Findekano said, setting his right hand on the stirring baby. Finwe set his left hand on the babe and his right hand came to grasp gently at Findekano's left shoulder.

"How?" Finwe asked, when the babe pressed against his hand. Findekano just smiled.

"This was my wish. I wanted this," Findekano said as he rubbed his hand over the stirring baby. Maitimo came over and kissed Findekano's forehead.

"Well," Finwe said after he was told that the child was Maitimo's, though it was a shock at first, "Since you two love each other and that love was strong enough to bring forth a child, you and Maitimo will have to wed; for the babe's sake." Maitimo and Findekano smiled and held each other's hand. That very night Finwe summoned Irmo Lorien to examine Findekano to determine when the wedding should take place; and he came very quickly considering that the Vala never did anything in haste, he was being very hasty this time. Lorien listened to the babe's heart intently, not letting anyone speak. When he removed his ear from Findekano's swollen abdomen, his face was writ with deep concern. He stood up and led Finwe aside, his visage still a mask to hide in worry. Finwe could sense his discomfort and was drawn to the memory of when his wife, Miriel, was nearly due. When they were out of the sufficient range of hearing in the room, Finwe grasped Lorien's arm and pulled him so that he could face him.

"what is wrong, Lorien?" Finwe asked his face writ with deep worry, " I saw this look on your face only, when Feanaro was about to be born." Lorien did not answer, but his eyes were lit with a strange light as worry passed over his face. Finwe went pale in the face as a thought passed through his mind._** Dear Eru, please don't let anything happen to Kano. **_Finwe thought,_** it would break Russandal's heart to lose them.**_ "has something happened to the babe?" Finwe asked lowly so that the expectant parent could not hear. Again Lorien made no answer. He just stood there, looking down eyes going back and forth, as if he were trying to wrap his head around something very puzzling. Lorien was so wrapped up in thought and concentration that he looked up sharply in surprise, when Findekano gasped when the babe moved in his womb. Finwe looked directly at the kind hearted Vala, worry gnawing at his heart. Lorien saw the fear in the Noldo's eyes and spoke to relieve the Elda's fears.

"The babe is fine, Finwe, it is Findekano that I am worried for," Lorien said quietly. "Maitimo mentioned that the babe was late. May I inquire as to how late the child is?"

"Nearly three weeks. Tomorrow he will be three weeks late," Finwe said. Upon hearing this Lorien's eyes widened slightly, then widen even more as the realization set in. Finwe did not seem to notice.

"when should we have the wedding?" Finwe asked.

"Soon," Lorien said looking back at the couple, "I suggest today." Finwe's eyes widened. "Today?" he said in shock. He knew the babe would be born very soon, but so soon that the Vala mandated that they would need to merry immediately shocked and frightened him. "It's going to be born soon then." Lorien nodded glancing back at the soon to be mother smiling at his baby's kicks.

Later, just before the Mingling of Lights, Findekano and Maitimo stood hand in hand exchanging vows, under the old willow tree. Findekano had never felt this happy in his whole life. But then Findekano felt a strange feeling come upon him as Finwe announced them wed. Findekano shrugged it off as he saw Maitimo smile in his charmingly devilish and loving way._** Oh, how I love you, my Russandal,**_ Findekano thought. He forgot the feeling and leaned in, wrapping his arms around Maitimo's neck, his lips brushed up against Maitimo's and Maitimo brought him in the rest of the way. It was the kind of kiss that made Findekano weak in the knees and cling desperately to him. Then suddenly Findekano broke the kiss, and put a hand to his swollen abdomen, worry.

"oh" Kano breathed. Lorien leaned forward in his seat, concern writ upon his face. Findekano inhaled and exhaled slowly before smiling. "oh," Findekano gasped, "Hello," he chuckled. Suddenly the smile left his face and his breathing quickened; the guests stepped forward worried for the young Edhel. Findekano's eyes widened and he gripped Maitimo's arm tightly as he clenched his eyes shut. His mouth held in a grimace as a look of pain passed over Findekano's usually calm face.

"Kano," Maitimo said with concern as he set his hand on Findekano's arm. "Kano, what's wrong?" there was a fearful silence before Findekano said two little words that made Lorien nearly jump out of his skin.

"It's time."

Chapter 4- Light After Pain: The Birth of a Power.

Lorien led Findekano into the house with Maitimo at his side, his arm wrapped around Findekano's waist to support him. At the top of the stairs, on the way to Maitimo's rooms, the first wave of intense pain hit; and Findekano leaned heavily against Maitimo, gasping at the intense pain that racked his body. The precious child was about to be born. Findekano straitened his back after the pain subsided, and rubbed his swollen abdomen.

Findekano made it to Maitimo's room before another wave hit him; causing his to stumble and lean against Maitimo , as tears ran unbidden down his face. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was scared, more than he had ever been in his life. And he wasn't alone. Maitimo stayed calm on the outside and tried to sooth Findekano's pain by emitting a calming aura around him and speaking to his lover in calm, reassuring tones.

"It's alright, Kano," Maitimo said, "It is going to be alright." Findekano looked up at Maitimo with fearful eyes. He knew better. Findekano knew that underneath that calm, reassuring aura, was an Edhel who was just as frightened as him, but Maitimo's cool calm lavender gray eyes took away all his fear about giving their child life. They had always done this. They were the eyes that he fell in love with, he could not deny that they had always made him calm.

Findekano's once silky, wavy and shiny, ebony locks were now dull and lax and, drenched with sweat. His breathing was heavy and labored. As another wave of intense pain washed over him, Findekano let out a long low moan. Lorien came to his side and laid a wet cloth across Findekano's forehead. Findekano smiled slightly but it fell when the pain subsided again, and his grip on the sheets and Maitimo's hand weakened. Maitimo looked up at the obviously flustered Vala with worry. The labor had drawn on through to the middle of the night, and Findekano was beginning to become concerned for both Findekano and the babe. Findekano was exhausted and the babe was taking its time in descending into a proper birth position. If it were to take much longer Findekano may not survive the birth. For that reason, as well as being his father's son, Maitimo refused to leave Findekano's side throughout the labor. At first Lorien thought that he would be more of a hindrance but he was actually keeping Findekano calm and relaxed throughout the first stages of labor.

"You're doing fine, Kano," as Findekano rode out another wave of pain. Maitimo looked up at Lorien, who was hurrying to get blankets and warm water.

When there was still no sign of the child being born, Lorien called for his brethren to come and give him aid in delivering the stubborn child. Ulmo waited out in the courtyard in the water fountain when he came, and Orome waited in the adjoining room to Maitimo's bedroom with a pacing Feanaro and Nolofinwe, as well as with Finwe, who was becoming a nervous wreck; and with the Feanarion's, who were all as nervous as their father; that is all except Macalaure, who was as calm as ever. Aule nervously bended and molded apiece of metal with his bare hands, and Tulkas was uncharacteristically quiet and sat somberly watching the door to Maitimo's private bedroom. Manwe and Varda had yet to come, but would be there soon; but Lorien was still worried. Namo Mandos had arrived shortly after Findekano had gone in to labor and when Lorien asked him concerning the babe's fate, as usual he was vague.

"this child's fate will rule the fate of others. It will bring mountains to their knees and extinguish the flame of darkness, for it is the light where there is none, the hope for those who have none; it is the answer to many a prayer." Lorien raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Findekano cried out in pain and he went to the laboring edhel's side. Yavanna sat in the garden with Nienna, who was crying for the young parents, who might lose their unborn child.

Findekano screamed again, his voice was going raw from his cries of pain that rang out through the night.

"Alright, Findekano," Lorien said looking up at the exhausted dark-haired elf once more, "I can just see its head. Just ride out a few more and you'll be ready to push." Findekano looked up at Maitimo, who was outwardly smiling for his lover's sake, but inwardly he was wound tight with fear and dread. Findekano held Maitimo's left hand with a vice-like grip. Maitimo knelt by his bed at Findekano's left side holding his beloved's left hand in both of his. Maitimo gripped it tighter when he felt Findekano tense in anticipation for the next wave, and it came with a vengeance. Findekano gritted his teeth and gripped Maitimo's hand even tighter; gripping it so hard that his own knuckles turned white and he came close to breaking a few bones in his lover's hand. Maitimo tightened his grip on Findekano's hand trying to get his mind off the fact that Findekano was so very close to giving birth right in front of him. Findekano let out a deep low moan as the wave of pain passed. He lay his head back and shut his eyes for a moment. Suddenly his eyes flu open and Findekano sat up and screamed as a new sensation filled him.

"Russandal!" he screamed.

"shh, my love. Just breathe, Kano," Maitimo said kissing Findekano's white knuckled hand, " I'm right here, Kano. Hold on to me." A singular tear ran down Findekano's face as he laid back bring his knees up and splaying them wide to relieve the pressure of the babe's descending, and crowning head. Lorien looked under the sheets and paled slightly when he saw blood on the sheets and the head of the babe begin to crown in the opening between Findekano's legs just behind his scrotum.

_**A natural opening,**_ Lorien thought,_** maybe this was not just the result of a wish. **_Lorien probed the opening slightly and smiled to himself._** Just as I thought; Kano must have been born this way. If that is so,**_ he thought,_** then Maitimo could also be thus; it could be hereditary. **_Lorien's eyes widened when a thought passed through his head making his thoughtful smile vanish,_** Nolofinwe and Feanaro could also have it. **_Lorien's thoughtful smile returned, _** who would have thought; Feanaro and Nolofinwe have something in common other than their father: they're both androgynous.**_ Lorien chuckled to himself as he realized this. _**They're both male and female. Finwe must have passed it on to them, but I know for certain that he his not thus, so he must have been a carrier. Findarato could have it. There really is a curse on the house of Finwe.**_

Nerves were wound as tight as they could be. Finwe was as nervous as he was when Nolofinwe was born. Nolofinwe paced the room with his older half brother; who was becoming a nervous wreck himself. Varda set her hand on Finwe's shoulder, causing him to jump in his chair. Nolofinwe stopped pacing, when he saw the lady of Light and the King of Arda enter the room. Tulkas looked up at Manwe, barely managing a weak smile before turning his eyes back to the bedroom door. Manwe sensed the fear and nervous atmosphere of the room that was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and so he went to Mandos' side to get some information.

"How bad is it, brother?" Manwe asked as he pulled him aside to talk to him and spoke in a low tone so as not to disrupt the already tense atmosphere, and Mandos followed suit.

"bad," Mandos answered, " the labor has drawn on almost all night. Findekano is exhausted and I fear for his both Findekano and the babe." Manwe looked over to his wife who was trying to calm down a very distraught Finwe. Manwe motioned her to the door and they entered the room.

Lorien looked up from his thoughts and smiled at his brother and sister. Varda looked over at the bed and saw Findekano; drenched in sweat and with labored breathing. Varda could not help but stare at his swollen abdomen. She walked by Manwe and Lorien to go kneel at his right side. She set her hand on his swollen abdomen. It was hard and ridged as a contraction passed again. They were getting more frequent and were to close to count. Findekano hunched forward as he tried to push the babe forward, but he gave up after a moment. Varda looked up at Lorien when he set his hand on her shoulder. She stood up and began to help Lorien with the birth.

The Mingling of Lights was reaching its zenith and the whole of Amen was waking; all but the Finweion family; who were all wound tight with fear. Manwe and Varda joined Lorien to assist him in delivering the child. Varda set about getting warm blankets for the babe to be wrapped in and Manwe knelt at Findekano's side to help Maitimo calm Findekano down. Findekano screamed, he screamed until his voice was raw. Tears of pain unimaginable ran down the length of his face. He prayed and pleaded with Eru, but still the pain was with him, waxing while his strength waned.

"almost there, Findekano," Lorien said from in between Findekano's splayed legs. His hands were stained with blood but he didn't mind, the babe was crowning and forcing its way free.

"It's almost over, Kano," Maitimo said, " Just hold on a little longer." Findekano groaned and bore down again; his face contorted in pain but he opened his eyes and glared daggers at Maitimo.

"Oh, I hate you," Findekano snapped as he fell back on the pillows, gasping and struggling to stay calm. Maitimo smiled and knew that it was only his pain that made him say that.

"No, Meldonya , you love me," he mused, "and I love you, Kano. My dear sweet Kano." Maitimo love saying these little endearments to Findekano for he realized that he had gotten him into it. He knew something was different the night the child was conceived. He felt it. Kano was not as tight and he was easier to enter. He knew something had formed but it took seven long months to find out what. Findekano smiled, but it died on his lips as the final and strongest wave hit. Findekano arched his back and hunched forward pushing with all his might to free the child. The head was free and the shoulders were almost out.

Findekano gripped Maitimo's hand tighter and gripped the sheets, pulling with his clenched fist. Maitimo could barely stand the sight of his lover's face twisted in agony and decided that he would never again put Findekano through this. Findekano glanced over at Maitimo again who looked him in the eyes and smiled, then he turned his head and looked over at Manwe; who smile warmly at him to encourage him. Findekano turned his head and faced Lorien, who stood vigil waiting to catch the babe. Findekano took a deep steadying breath, then bowed his head and pushed, hard.

For nearly a half a minute Findekano pushed, his head bowed to his chest, his teeth gritted and his eyes clenched shut. The Mingling of Lights had reached its zenith, when Findekano parted his lips and let out a blood-curdling scream. Maitimo did not think that his lover had the strength left to scream like that. Then Findekano's voice fell, his body went limp and he collapsed back, limp, on the bed; a look of absolute peace on his face.

When Findekano did not move, fear gripped Maitimo's heart. Just then a bright, beautiful and hallowed light filled the room. It emanated from where Lorien held his arms and spread out from there. The light spread out to all of Amen and even to Middle Earth. It blinded all in the room and even Varda was taken aback by its brilliance. When the light began to fade, Findekano opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Maitimo. Suddenly a small whimpering reached his ears that he was certain was not there before. The whimpering began to grow in pitch and in volume until it became a strong wail of a newborn child. All eyes in the room turned to Lorien who was holding a wiggling babe. Lorien smiled as he tied off and cut the child's cord; then he wrapped it in a warm blanket. Findekano propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the baby. He then reached out his arms so that he might behold his newborn child. Lorien graciously and gently laid the child in Findekano's arms; its mother's arms.

"Congratulations, Findekano; Maitimo," Lorien said as Findekano looked upon the babe's face , "you have a son." Maitimo and Findekano looked down lovingly at their precious gift, smiling as he saw the wrinkly little face in his arms. The little life that he had carried for over a year. Findekano lightly traced a finger around the little scrunched up face of the son he had just bore, and he saw only love reflected in his little visage.

"My son," Findekano mused, as a great swell of love welled up from within him. Findekano began to wonder if all newborns were this perfect, this beautiful; as he seemed blind to the blood and grime on the child's head and arms. "so perfect," he mused, looking up at Maitimo with heavy and teary eyes. Maitimo could only smile back lovingly as a stray tear ran down the length of his cheek. "my precious baby," Findekano whispered, with a voice hoarse from screaming. Quietly Finwe, his two eldest sons, Nerdanel, her sons and the rest of the Valar came in to the room. Macalaure saw the baby lying in a bundle of bloody white cloth in Findekano's arms and smiled; softly humming an old lullaby from his childhood. Maitimo looked up at the people in the room and smiled, tear-lines still visible on his marble skinned face. Findekano smiled at them and looked down at his baby's face again; then a look of recognition went across Findekano's face.

"Maitimo, he has your brow," he said looking back up at Maitimo's loving face. Maitimo looked back down at the child in his lover's arms and smiled.

"He does, Kano," Maitimo smiled, "he has your nose though." Findekano beamed at his realization.

"He does, and he has your chin and jaw line, my love."

"Yes, and your beautiful lips, and wonderful cheeks," Maitimo said as he kissed his lover's lips then cheeks, one after the other.

"The length of his face is like yours, Maitimo," Maitimo smiled brightly, as the whole room came closer to behold the little miracle reaching up and grasping at Findekano's tunic. Manwe, and Varda warmly smiled as they looked at each other then at the new parents musing over their newborn son. " Maitimo, he has red hair," Findekano said as he looked up at the face of his lover and smiled, "just like yours; soft and silky"

Maitimo chuckled as he ran a calloused hand through the soft flaming red tresses of the newborn babe. "Yes, but it is wavy, like yours, My Kano." Maitimo stated then gently poked the tip of the babe's nose. The whole family warmly smiled at the small family and looked on in wonder. Soon a question came to mind.

"Son," Nolofinwe asked, and Findekano looked up at his father, "What will you name him?"

Findekano smiled and shook his head.

"I don't know, but," Findekano said, then stopped. Just then the child's dark lashes fluttered and he eyes opened for the first time, revealing two deep sapphire blue orbs shining back at his fathers with the light of the flame imperishable; like that of Feanaro's eyes and also burning like a white flame. "Oh," Findekano sighed, as he looked into the brilliant blue eyes, "my beautiful, little baby."

"Kano, he has your eyes," Maitimo said smiling as he kissed the side of his new husband's face. Findekano didn't answer but he stared down at the child, who was staring deeply into Findekano's eyes. Findekano's eyes glazed over and he spoke; his voice both hollow and fey.

"Maití shall be his name, for he is perfection among the Eldar," Findekano said, and then he smiled and seemed surer of himself. "Yes, Maití."

The babe reached up with two little hands and grasped at Findekano's hair. Maitimo smiled, when the babe began to taste it but spat it out.

"Kano," Maitimo said, "I think he is hungry." The family gathered closer to see the little babe's face and when they did, they all seemed to be held in wonder at the miracle that was just born. Findekano looked up at Nerdanel, who began to usurer the men out of the room; but Maitimo stayed, smiling at the little babe in his beloved's arms. Nerdanel helped Findekano unlace the top of his robe and showed him what to do. Findekano offered a swollen breast to the babe and the child latched on to the nipple, suckling hard and causing Findekano to gasp at the sensation. A warm and loving smile spread across Findekano's face, and he looked up at Maitimo and said, "he is perfect, Russandal. Just perfect." Tears of joy clung to his dark lashes as his eyes turned heavenward, and his voice was soft and grateful as he spoke to the One; "Thank you," he said, "thank you for this gift."


End file.
